


what genus are you?

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn't going to work.”</p><p>	“Yes it is.”</p><p>	“No it's not.”</p><p>	“Okay, it won't.”</p><p>	“See? I told you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what genus are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Argyria is a [ real medical condition](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argyria) caused by prolonged exposure to/ingestion of silver. Google it. Trippy, huh?
> 
> That said, Zhul is less Argyria blue and more smurf blue. Or, if you've seen Thor, Jotun blue. Other than his skin color and having whited out eyes, he looks no different than a norman human being.

“This isn't going to work.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it's not.”

“Okay, it won't.”

“See? I told you!”

“It will not work, Zhul, if you do not get out of the car. You will have bought those contacts for nothing.”

“But what if people know? What if like, the government tries to take me and experiment on me?”

“Argyria. If people ask why you are blue, you have argyria.”

“How did you even find out about that?”

“I googled blue skin.”

“....”

“Don't look at me like that.”

“Sorry.”

“Are you going to get out of the car?”

“Fine. But if this goes badly.”

“It won't. Shut up and get out of the car.”

***

“Danny...”

“Mmph. Hell of a welcome home. Kiss me again.”

“Just. You.”

“Yes, just me. What is wrong with you, McGarrett?”

“Zhul.”

“What about him? It went fine. I mean, sure people stared and there were some rude bastards but he stuck to the argyria story beautifully.”

“I _know_ it went fine. It's just... I've just never seen my brother look that happy before.”

“I told you people he would be happier if he went out some. I don't know why you didn't think of it before.”

“Yeah, I don't either. I tried to get him out. Guess I didn't try hard enough.”

“No. But I don't think you'll have as much of a problem now. Kid's never going to be a social butterfly but he's agreed to go out once a week at least, even if it's just going to pick Gracie up from school or bring lunch to the office.”

“How did you _do_ this Danny?”

“I pushed him. I know you worry about him. I know that you let him do what he wants and you take it easy on him because of his issues. But that kid? Needs to be pushed. Might take a long time but I think he might actually be able to live a real life.”

“You don't mean-”

“No, I don't want him out of the house. And if you people don't stop implying that, then we will have some very choice words. He's your brother, he's family, I want him to be happy. He'll never be happy holed up in that basement all the time.”

“... we should have told you years ago.”

“Yes. Yes you should have. And while all of you thought I was being a dick about him, and maybe I was a little, but you guys hide that from me for years. You owe me big time.”

“... where are we going?”

“Upstairs. We are going to bed, and you are going to start making this up to me.”


End file.
